Pular
Ao apertar a tecla de pulo uma segunda vez no meio do dar, o Scout pode realizar um Double Jump(Pulo Duplo) em qualquer direção. A altura e distância extras dessa habilidade pode ajudar o Scout a acessar lugares que a as outras classes não conseguem. Dar um pulo dublo não considera sincronia, assim o Scout pode rapidamente mudar a direção no meio do ar. Isso é util para escapar de fogo inimigo, evitar dano de queda para cancelar a velocidade com que se acerta o chão, e até pular sobre inimigos e atacá-los por de trás. Um pulo duplo sem cuidado pode, no entanto, ter uma tragetória previsível, permitindo a um bom Sniper matá-lo. Pular é uma habilidade dada a cada classe. Ela essencialmente move o jogador 45 Unidades Hammer verticalmente, e pode ser usada para alcançar posições elevadas, diminuir a distância a pé ou evitar fogo inimigo. O pulo pode ser realizado ao apertar a tecla padrão A'' para a versão Xbox 360,''Espaço no PC e X'' no PS3. ''Crouch-jumping Crouch Jumping (Pulando Agachado). A qualquer momento durante um pulo, o jogador pode agachar. Isso vai fazer com que a classe levante as pernas na visão dos outros e mover-se mais uma Hammer unit acima. Isso faz com que jogadores possam alcançar superfícies mais altas, ou encolher a área de dano para desviar do fogo inimigo. Por padrão, o jogador pode agachar e levantar apenas algumas vezes enquanto esta no ar para evitar bugs. Crouch-jumping também é usado para dar mais força a impulsos explosivos. Qualquer pulo envolvendo uma explosão irá mais longe com um crouch-jump do que com um pulo normal. Air Strafing Air Strafing (Desvio Aéreo) permite com que jogadores virem no ar para mudar sua trajetória. Enquanto esta no ar, isso pode ser realizado segurando uma tecla de strafe (esquerda ou direita) e simultaneamente mover o mouse devagar naquela direção. Segurar o botão de ir para frente durante a manobra pode cancelar a ação. Veja allows players to curve in mid-air to change their trajectory. While airborne, it can be performed by holding down a strafe key and simultaneously moving the mouse smoothly in that direction. Holding the forwards button during the maneuvre can cancel the strafe. Pulos com Scout O Scout é a unica classe com a habilidade de dar um pulo duplo. Isso pode ser aumentado com aForce-A-Nature, criando um pulo triplo ou pulo da força. Pulo Duplo: Ao apertar a tecla de pulo uma segunda vez no meio do dar, o Scout pode realizar um Double Jump(Pulo Duplo) em qualquer direção. A altura e distância extras dessa habilidade pode ajudar o Scout a acessar lugares que a as outras classes não conseguem. Dar um pulo dublo não considera sincronia, assim o Scout pode rapidamente mudar a direção no meio do ar. Isso é util para escapar de fogo inimigo, evitar dano de queda para cancelar a velocidade com que se acerta o chão, e até pular sobre inimigos e atacá-los por de trás. Um pulo duplo sem cuidado pode, no entanto, ter uma tragetória previsível, permitindo a um bom Sniper matá-lo.